1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high density rocket ramjet and turbojet fuels. More particularly this invention relates to high density rocket ramjet and turbojet fuels suitable for use under low temperature conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifications for certain ramjet and turbojet applications require that the fuel utilized have a high density and be easily ignitable and capable of sustaining combustion at temperature of -65.degree. F and possibly lower. In applications such as ramjet rocket engines, specifications also call for fuels having highly reproducible properties. Suitable fuels should be stable and not deteriorate under a wide variety of shelf-life conditions.
Certain available fuels such as JP-4 are suitable for aircraft ramjet and turbojet operations at temperatures near -65.degree. F. These fuels, however, do not have highly reproducible properties. That is, two barrels of JP-4 (or JP-5) may differ considerably in properties from one another. They are, therefore, undesirable for rocket ramjet and turbojet applications.
Certain other commercially available specially formulated fuels vary little in properties from barrel to barrel and are suitable for some rocket ramjet and turbojet applications. These fuels, however, have other problems associated with them. One problem is that most of the special formulations are not suitable for operation at -65.degree. F. Another is that all of the special formulations are expensive. It is accordingly an objective of this invention to make available reproducible hydrocarbon fuels having properties which render them suitable for the above-described rocket ramjet and turbojet applications.